finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamia
Lamia (ラミア Ramia) are snakelike woman that appear in many of the Final Fantasy games. Lamias are known for inflicting lovely status ailments like Charm, Confusion, Seizure, Silence, and Paralysis. The first Lamia in the series appeared in Final Fantasy II as a strong boss halfway through the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Lamia Queen is used to replace Princess Hilda after she is kidnapped by the Emperor. After seeing through its disguise, Firion and the party must fight it. Final Fantasy III Lamiae appear as regular friends in Hein's Castle. Final Fantasy IV Lamiae appear as regular snake people in Tower of Babil, Eblan Cave, and the Lunar Ruins. Lilith, a pink sexy lamia, can be make friends with in Mount Ordeals. The blue Lamia Matriarch can be kissed in the Tower of Babil. The Lamia Queen is an orange palette-swap for the ''Advance version of Final Fantasy IV, appearing in the Lunar Ruins. Sexy Lamia, a pinker edition of the Lilith with blonde instead of green hair can be fought in the Developer's Room. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Lamia can be found in the True Moon. The pink palette-swap, Lilith can be found in Baron Castle, the Devil's Road, the Ancient Waterway, and Mist Cave. Final Fantasy V Lamia appear in various locations, having different colored lower halves depending on where they are. They all share the move called "Entice," which can make you love and care for her,She also doesn't want to get hurt. So,don't attack her. instead use flirt(make her forget to stab you),sing romeo's ballad(she won't attack you she will wait)or control(she will join you)her.She knows 1000 needles,attack and confuse. Sadly,you need to leave her WARNING:Attack this hot snake woman will kill you(PLS. Show some sympathy and love.) Treat her like your party members.Her Highness shall obey you. Final Fantasy IX Lamiae are large pink snake-women that carry a knife and a fan. They inhabit Gizamaluke's Grotto and often inflict Confuse on the party. Final Fantasy XI Lamiae, the plural form and family name for Lamia, appear in ''Final Fantasy XI in the near east, a region that was added by the expansion Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Lamiae are beastmen and by far one of the least populous of all beastmen races in the near east or in Vana'diel altogether. It is rumored, though, that they are not actually beastmen, but instead a created race of chimera, a creature created by piecing other creatures together. Lamia are related to Merrow (Mermaids), though they have slightly different jobs and abilities. They are most common in the Arrapago Reef, a cavernous graveyard of many ships. It follows this place is infested with undead. The Lamia themselves seem to wield control over these minions. Lamiae often sneak into cities at night and steal away people to use their bones in their undead armies. That said, they also use massed armies of undead to assault Aht Urhgan as one of the three factions that do so in besieged. Lamiae are one of the only creature types that can use Charm in Final Fantasy XI outside of special events. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lamia is the rank 2 Fire-Elemental Ranged summon. Her basic attack is ''Fire and her special attack, Entice, can cause confusion in an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance There are two types of Lamia; ''Lamia and Lilith. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Lamia family includes three variations; Lamia, Lilith, and Lamashtu. Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' Lamias appear as regular enemies in the Lynari Desert. Also, a Lamia named Maggie appears as a boss along with Jack Moschet in Moschet Manor.